Lost Magic
by MadrigalPrism
Summary: AU In a world where magic is banned, one princess becomes the center point for an age old war. Can she bring about a new era or lose the precious gift she gains in unexpected times?
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure stood, leaning against the stone castle walls, watching the tiny orbs of light be extinguished one by one. The townsfolk were calling it an early night. Tomorrow, an hour after sunrise, the king would set out with a handful of guards to tour the outlying villages near the border. Certain rumors had given birth to fresh problems and he had no choice but to explore their credibility. It was understandable but it did nothing to stop the anger boiling in her veins. She wasn't a child anymore! Why they insisted on treating her as such she did not know. Had she not proved herself skilled enough to wield a blade, to ride by her father's side like a man, had she not bested the head of his personal guard in single combat? Still it wasn't enough! Her mother feared for her safety. The princess argued she was old enough (nineteen in less than a month) to accompany her father. If she was to one day take over his kingdom, they should be allowing her access to meetings and places outside of the castle walls.

Emma ignored the night's chill. Her eyes trained on places beyond the wall. She yearned for adventure, to explore the outside world, to see the rest of their kingdom and know of other kingdoms. Books only taught so much when a firsthand experience could fill in the massive blank spots. Was it too much to ask for? Her mother seemed to think so but she had a feeling her father wanted to show her. The princess wondered what her mother feared so much. It wasn't as though Emma would be traveling on her own; she'd be surrounded by guards who'd lie down their lives to protect the royal family. Still the valid point wasn't enough to sway her mother.

A heavy sigh disappeared into the evening air. She wasn't in the mood to see the coming day let alone be stuck in a castle wondering about the adventures her father would surely be having out there. Perhaps she would find her hunting partner and accompany him into the woods, at least that hadn't been taken away from her yet. They say the life of a royal is privileged but Emma only saw the rules and confinements it placed on her. What she wouldn't give to have adventures.

Sleep did not come easy to her that night and the morning was ripped away from her. A sudden shake against her shoulder broke the dreams from behind closed eyelids.

"Emma! Emma, wake up."

The princess opened her eyes, blinked several times till her vision cleared and found her father, dressed in his riding clothes, standing next to her bed.

"Get up, your breakfast is getting cold."

She groaned her protest for she wanted nothing more than to return to her sleep. At least in her dreams she could have the adventures denied to her.

"Emma!" A tug at the ends of her blanket made her sit up. It was then she realized the room was still clothed in darkness. The sun hadn't risen yet. When she looked back to her father, he gave her a warm smile. In that instant, she knew.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she moved through her bathroom. Getting ready had never been done with such haste, at least not for her. The princess pulled on her favorite brown leather riding pants. They were durable enough to last through her endless hours on horseback and still endure the falls. A crème long sleeve shirt adorned her upper body followed by a green vest over top. The laces on her boots usually took her ten minutes on a good day however today she got them done in less than five. Her excitement jolted her fingers into action. When her hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, she made her way downstairs.

In the dining room, she found her mother waiting. The queen's appearance made her heart sink slightly but when she felt the warm, tight embrace she knew this was real. "I can't say I'm happy about this but your father insisted," said Snow, "It's time he brings you into the kingdom's dealings. Just promise me you'll be careful!"

Emma broke into a wide smile, "Always, mother. You don't know what this means to me. Thank you."

Snow gave her daughter one more look over and hug before telling her to go meet her father. She knew her daughter and husband were in good hands and they were capable of taking care of themselves yet it wasn't enough to stop the nagging voice in the back of her mind. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. The stone in her heart refused to shake free even when she watched the two people she loved most ride out the castle gate.

Outside the twilight was beginning to give way to the dawn. Emma smiled when her lungs filled with the fresh air. She could hardly still her nerves. At her side rested the sword she received for her sixteenth birthday. It was a memory she remembered well. The look on her mother's face was nothing short of disapproving but her father's eyes held more pride than she had ever seen. She could understand that her mother wanted her to be the princess she was born to be. To be at social events, greeting people from other kingdoms, taking an interest in the handsome princes yet Emma found she couldn't. Her interests lied in riding, hunting, sword fighting, and the world of politics. While she didn't care too much about the endless arguments and council meetings her father always attended, she knew they were necessary for the Kingdom to grow. That was something she could handle but put her in a dress and make her attend an afternoon tea party and she'd lose her mind.

Now here she was entering the stables for her horse. There was no time to groom her best friend but she'd make it up to him after they returned. Once the saddle was in place, she went outside to where her father and his men were waiting. Emma pulled the green cloak closer to her body to ward off the sudden chill and mounted her horse. She stroked the side of his neck.

"I want you to stay by my side at all times," said her father when he rode up next to her. "Your mother took a lot of convincing to let you come. The last thing I want is to get you hurt."

Emma couldn't help roll her eyes. "I'm not a child anymore, father."

"No," laughed King James, "but you are my daughter. We both know how reckless you can get. It's a new world out there for you. Stay by my side, Emma."

"I will. Promise."

Emma cast another glance over her shoulder to where her mother was watching. She could see the sadness in her eyes but gave a silent promise to come back unharmed to her mother. It was a promise she wouldn't be able to see through. Her excitement returned when they arrived at the gates. The command was given to pry open the massive wooden doors. Emma was anxious to see the world outside. She wanted to ride out as soon as the gap was wide enough and take in the sights. Her father must have known her thoughts for he told her to calm down.

The ride through the town showed most, if not all, of the people waiting to greet their king and princess. Many removed the hats from their heads and offered silent bows of respect. One girl came up to Emma's horse and held out a flower. The blonde princess smiled, thanked the girl and tucked the flower into her vest. Why her mother feared for her only child's safety out here was something she didn't understand.

She couldn't repress the gasp when her green eyes fell on the vast forest beyond the village. It must have been at least ten times larger than the one by the castle. Hunting here would take a day if not longer. Emma wanted to ride out to see more but two guards took the front formation. She listened to her father explain why the precaution was in place. It was silly in her mind.

Long before her birth there had been users of the arcane arts. These powerful beings used their gifts for good at first until people grew too fearful. The 'ordinary' folk tried to contain the arcane arts by sealing away the users. They kept them separate from other people, away from society, and soon there was a revolution. Magic users rebelled along with those who supported freedom for everyone. War ravaged the kingdoms. One law was absolute and would remain absolute even long after her grandchildren had children: Magic was banned. Anyone who used it or displayed the signs was considered a dangerous threat. Hunts began leading to executions and soon magic had dwindled away to a weak flicker. According to her tutor no arcane users remained. Magic was a thing of the past, yet it did nothing to remove the law from its place.

Magic, however, was also the reason they were out here. Less than two weeks ago, her father had been informed of the arcane arts resurfacing in the border villages. It was impossible, but he sent out a group to investigate. What they found was something he would not tell her but she knew it wasn't anything dangerous. If this trip involved danger, her mother never would have agreed to let her go. Surely magic wasn't present in the border villages. Something else was. Perhaps they needed more provisions or maybe another kingdom was making a bid for them, anything was possible. Regardless it was important enough to draw the attention of the king. In turn, it allowed her a step closer to following in her father's footsteps. Emma would make her kingdom proud.

They were halfway to the first village when the guards signaled a stop. King James looked around at what they heard to find nothing. Uneasiness squeezed at his heart, his hand went to the hilt of his blade. "Fall back, Emma," he whispered.

"Not a chance, father. I stand by your side." Emma reached for her own weapon but it was already too late.

The horses screamed at the ambush. Guards drew their sword, ready to swing at the intruders' attack. Alas physical confrontation was what they were prepared for but not what they received. Flashes of blue and yellow whirled by, lights of purple and green struck the men, the smell of smoke and burning clothes filled the forest. Screams came from the guards, Emma whirled around. In the thickening smoke, she got separated from her father. Calling out to him, she heard him answer when a blur moved by her side. She drew her weapon, tightening the hold on her horse's reins when he bucked up on his hind legs.

"Father!"

The princess made to ride through the fog to find him. An orb of purple flew by her head, she managed to duck it in time. The action cost her though. She lost track of her father's form and failed to look behind her. The next thing she felt was pain. She fell off her horse, pain biting at her body. Her sword felt heavier than it was. Her vision went in and out of blurriness. The princess tried to move when searing pain ripped through her and everything went dark.

* * *

**Oh snap!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fragments of light worsened her throbbing headache. Weakly her head rolled to the side, she wanted to take in her surroundings, to find where she was. Were the guards taking her back to the castle? Was her father alright? She wanted to look, to ask, to know the situation firsthand but found she couldn't move. Her body felt heavy and she was too weak to move. Looking to the sky, she noticed the tips of trees passing her by. Was she still in the forest? What happened? Emma wanted to move, tried even, but when a bump in the road knocked her head against something solid she winced. The headache flared to life, its throbbing moving into her temples. Breathing became difficult, she struggled to maintain consciousness. Fighting was in vain and all too soon she found herself drifting back into unconsciousness, praying for a better morning. The princess never felt the soft forest ground against her back, the warmth of the sun shining down on her face, nor did she awaken when a pair of hands pulled her from the resting spot.

* * *

The fire crackled as another log was added. Warmth flooded the room and dispersed into the rest of the cottage. The sole inhabitant checked the bubbling stew. Deciding it needed another minute, they checked on the wanderer they discovered in the woods. A young blonde haired woman whose appearance screamed nobility yet one had to wonder what she was doing out here all by herself? It was a question that would have to wait until the woman awakened. The owner of the cottage removed the wet cloth from her forehead, dipping it into the water basin next to the bed. A fever sprouted from infection. The wounds on her body weren't inflicted by man or beast, but someone far more dangerous. They would take time to heal.

Delicate hands wrung the water from the cloth before returning it to its place on the blonde's forehead. Magic was making its way back into this world and attacking a royal, if that was who this woman was, was a clear message. The inhabitant walked to the window. It was a quiet night, perhaps a bit too quiet. Brown eyes looked to the star filled night sky. Trouble was brewing in this land. Would anyone be prepared?

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the window opposite the bed. The lump under thick fur blankets shifted. Slowly it stirred until the occupant stretched her arms. A gentle smile played on the features of the blonde princess as she relaxed in bed. Birds chirped outside, the sun filled her room, and everything was calm. She would lie here, taking her sweet time in waking up, then have her breakfast and be reprimanded by her mother for sleeping in. After that her father would ask her-

Emma sat up in bed, realizing it wasn't hers and she was nowhere near her home. With each glance at her surroundings she felt her world freeze over. What happened in the forest hadn't been a dream. She remembered getting separated from her father then nothing. Panic set in at the mention of her father. She had to find him. He could be injured or worse (something she refused to think about and quickly pushed the mere idea of it away). Scrambling out of bed, Emma didn't know where to begin. She needed to find her clothes for she couldn't begin her journey dressed in a long night shirt. Then she stopped. Who did this belong to? Dread filled her body and the panic returned except she had no time to think. There was someone outside of the door. She saw their shadow flicker on the ground.

The princess looked around in a hurry for anything to use as a weapon. She had no idea where her sword was. Her eyes settled on the kitchen chair then jumped to the iron fire poker. The lock jingled outside, a key was being slipped into the confinements. Time was slipping away. Slowly the door swung open and she reached for the fire poker, prepared for anything.

She didn't wait for her captor to turn around. Once they were in the house, the noble woman attacked. Lunging forward with the weapon, swinging it with all her might only to find it blocked by a wooden staff. Green eyes widened then the air left her lungs from the forceful kick delivered to her stomach. She stumbled back but quickly recovered. Shaking the injury away, she made to attack again when the next sequence of events left her panting on the floor. The blunt end of the staff caught her in the stomach, followed by a sharp and sudden twist that left her fingers stinging. She was forced to drop the fire poker yet the princess knew she could fight off her attacker in hand to hand combat. Emma never had a chance. Her fist attack was caught in a block and the next thing she knew she was on the ground. The blunt end of the staff pressed against her throat, threatening to cut off her oxygen.

"You're quite feisty for a half dead person."

"Who the hell are you?" snapped Emma. Her fingers clawed at the staff in an attempt to budge it but it seemed her captor was stronger than she expected.

"The person who saved your life," the cloaked figure tilted their head to the side, "I found you abandoned in my woods. What are you doing here?"

Emma tried to laugh but found the pressure increasing on her neck. "Your woods? My father owns them. Release me!"

"And allow you to attack me again? I think not. What's your business here?"

"I have no business with you!" Before Emma could continue, the pain in her shoulder returned. A scream escaped her lips. A strange light came from the wound she never realized had been bandaged. The pressure left her throat but she still felt as though she was drowning. Breathing became harder with each breathe. She clawed at the wooden floor from the pain assaulting her body. She thought she could vaguely hear her captor calling out to her. A flash of white and blue light danced across her eyes. Then darkness took her.

* * *

The queen paced back and forth in her chambers. Five days passed since her husband and daughter left. Not one message reached her ears. She knew the trip was important, the news had even worried her, but it wasn't what bothered her. The stone grew heavier in her heart. Something was wrong she knew it. It wasn't unlike her husband to not check in. A simple message would have sufficed. Snow pulled open the door with more force than she had intended, startling her lady-in-waiting, the kind elderly woman who had become like a second mother to her.

"I didn't mean to startle you," said the queen, a soft apologetic smile on her lips.

The salt and pepper haired woman returned the smile and waved off the apology. "It's quite alright. I know this is a difficult time for you, your majesty."

"Has there been word?"

The woman shook her head, "No." A gentle hand rested on the queen's arm. "I'm sure he's alright. The border villages have never given us trouble before. The king is probably busy teaching your daughter the ropes, how to deal with the people, and how to manage any situation without losing her cool."

Snow allowed a moment for the words to sink in then nodded. "I think you're right." After all it was a perfectly plausible reason. Knowing how easily her daughter and husband lost track of time, her lady-in-waiting's words made her feel better. "Will you join me for tea, Cora?"

* * *

The fever returned. A second infection flared to life in the wound leaving the 'captor' to treat the matter with utter care. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this but had she treated it properly the first time then this wouldn't have happened. That night the woman closed the thick wooden shutters to block out the night sky. It wasn't to keep the cold away. Prying eyes lingered in every nook and cranny and what she was about to do would raise fear in the hearts of even the strongest men. It was good that the blonde was unconscious. Not only did she have a mouth on her but she felt actions were needed first, words came second. A dangerous combination especially when it came to her 'gift'.

With her cloak draped over a chair, the woman rolled her sleeves to her elbows. It was going to be a long night. She knew nothing of the magic that attacked this young woman. Going into unknown waters wasn't new but best left alone when it came to the arcane arts. She double checked the windows and doors. No sign, no flash of light, not a single hint of magic was allowed to slip into the forest. She would hate to move again.

Turning her attention back to the noble woman, her fingers began to glow giving off sparks of blue light. With a calming breath, she removed the bandage from the other's shoulder and went to work.

* * *

**Surprise!**


	3. Chapter 3

Weariness fought against her, refusing to give her the strength to open her eyes. Her muscles ached and her head felt as though it was on fire. Throbbing returned to her temples and she was warm. Too warm for comfort. The princess struggled against the heavy blanket pressing down on her. Soon she felt she was suffocating.

"Be still," a velvet voice ordered her. It was harsh but lined with a small hint of concern. "Your fever returned."

Fever? She didn't remember being sick. No, she couldn't be sick. Today was important. Her father was to set off to the border villages and she was to accompany him. Why would she be sick for that? She struggled once more until she felt a cold wetness press against her forehead. The throbbing slowed its pace and was numbed away. A relieved sigh left her lips. Now if only something could be done about that heavy blanket. It was weighing down on her chest. Surely her mother's lady-in-waiting had to know that. She had taken care of the princess before at various times in her youth. Then Emma recalled the voice. It was one she didn't recognize. She was about to react, to allow panic and fear take hold of her when fingers pressed into the back of her head and neck. The feeling froze her. Her head was being tilted forward. Something touched her lips.

"Drink this," said the stranger. "It'll help your fever." The stranger urged. Unfortunately the princess wasn't in much of a position to argue. She opened her mouth, first taking a cautious sip. The liquid was refreshing and helped sooth her parched throat. Slowly she took a second long sip until the cup was taken away from her.

"Sleep," the stranger ordered. It was odd being ordered to do something especially by a person she had yet to properly meet. Emma wanted to object and question, but her body refused to listen to her mind and instead she fell into a slumber.

* * *

Green eyes slowly opened. At first she didn't register her surroundings. She knew she was safe though. How she knew she wasn't sure instead the princess took her time adjusting to the dimly lit room. The wet cloth slid from her forehead when she turned her head. The fire was still going strong. Emma noticed a lone figure sitting at the table. She took a moment to observe them. Raven hair pulled back into a bun, a thick strand of hair framed a pale face. Dark eyes stared off into the distance while elegant fingers held a long thin pipe to dark lips. The woman barely moved as she took in a long puff of the tobacco. When the pipe was pulled from her mouth, the smoke took its sweet time escaping parted lips. It curled away from her face, reaching upwards for the ceiling. The mysterious woman made smoking look like an art. In a strange way Emma felt drawn to watching the smoke being inhaled then released back into the world.

The princess shifted on the bed causing it to creak. The sound, barely audible, was enough to break the stranger from her trance. Dark eyes, unreadable, looked towards the bed. Emma froze, knowing next to nothing about this stranger except that she took her in after the incident, she wasn't sure what to do. Her gaze quickly shifted to looking at the ceiling. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep she could sneak out in the morning. But who was she kidding? The last time she left the bed things didn't go to her liking.

Footsteps echoed against the wooden floor. Emma braced herself for anything. But what she didn't expect was a gentle touch on her forehead. When she looked to the woman, the pipe wasn't between her lips, and her eyes were darker than chocolate.

"Who-"

"Drink," the mysterious woman cut her off once more holding a cup to her lips. Emma wanted to refuse yet couldn't. Her tongue was sticking to the top of her mouth and her throat constricted from lack of fluids. The tea soothed and relaxed her mouth and warmed her stomach. After seeing to it that half the cup was gone, the mysterious woman helped ease her into a seated position. Even with the fire, Emma felt her shoulders cooling off rather quickly. Somehow her hostess had noticed and fetched a jacket for her. Before the princess could object, it had already been wrapped around her shoulders. Her thanks came out in a quiet tone.

"I found you on the outskirts of the woods. Bleeding and barely alive, judging from your wounds you were either outnumbered, ambushed or both. Would you like to explain what you were doing there?"

"I was with my father," Emma's answer was honest. She had yet to figure out if this woman was a friend or foe. The world outside the palace was unknown water. One wrong step and who knows what might happen to her. If the wrong person learns she's a princess, she might get kidnapped and held for ransom. Until she knows more about her father and if he's okay, it would be best not to tell anyone anything.

The mysterious woman knew there was more to this story than the blonde was letting on. Over the past week she overheard things in the village. Whispers of an omen lurking on the horizon and idle talk that may or may not be true. She didn't stick around long enough to ask questions. It was better that way. "Your name?"

She was hesitant to answer. Even her name could be her undoing, but her mind wasn't up for the creative challenge of name swapping. It was a risk she was just going to have to take. This woman hadn't harmed her so far. "Emma. Emma Swan."

"Do you remember anything about who attacked you, Emma Swan?"

"I'm not sure," said the princess. Her eyes drifting to the thick blanket covering her legs. She ran her fingers over the furs, feeling their soft silky touch while her mind went back to that event. "I remember getting separated from my father. There was a fog moving in and flashes of light. Blue and yellow and purple. I want to say it was magic because I've never seen anything like it. But the idea of it being magic seems farfetched. I don't know. It happened so fast."

The mysterious woman looked at her, dark chocolate eyes observing her every action. It was then she walked back to the table. "You should get more rest. Morning comes with a clear mind."

Emma watched her return to her seat. Picking up the pipe once more and bringing it to her lips, a slow drag followed causing the tobacco in front to light up. The woman sat with a straight back, one leg crossed over the other at the knee, while smoke fluttered to the ceiling. "You didn't tell me your name."

A pause in her actions left the pipe less than a hair's length away from full lips. "Regina." The single word fell only to be replaced by another drag. The princess watched in silence as those dark eyes took on a faraway look before sinking back under the covers. A sudden chill passing over her. She was thankful the bed was still warm. Slowly she drifted off to sleep watching each puff of smoke attempt to reach the ceiling before disappearing into the air.

* * *

A single horse made its way back to the village. On its back was a hunched over lump that promptly fell off upon reach the town square. At first the people were uncertain of what it was, let alone what to do with it, until a groan of pain came from it. A man and woman rushed over to discover it was one of the king's personal guards. Shouts for a doctor filled the square. The woman was an assistant toa herbalist and quickly raced to get her mentor. A crowd began to form.

Within the market happened to be the queen's lady-in-waiting for she decided to pick up a few items. The commotion drew her attention as well. Soon she was pressing her way through the crowd until the commoners realized who she was. At the sight of the fallen guard, the elderly woman dropped down to her knees. Careful hands removed his helmet and brushed the sweaty hair from his face. The guard was still young but his life was already nearing its end. One hand held the back of his head allowing him to speak. But his voice was weak. Too weak for her to hear until her ear was less than an inch away. Lips moved, trembling with each word, and before Cora pulled back she felt the guard's dying breath.

Quickly she informed the soldiers accompanying her to take the body back to the castle. At the same time the doctor arrived but she waved him aside. "Your would be patient is dead," she said, the disapproval clear in her tone. She spared him no second glance as she made her way back to the castle. The words playing over and over in her mind and as she passed under an overhead bridge the shadows blocked out the sinister grin on her lips. It vanished with the sun and her face took on shock as she rushed through the gates in a hurry to reach the queen.

* * *

**Cora's being sneaky. I wonder what she has up her sleeve. Emma and Regina have met! Let the fun begin!**


	4. Chapter 4

Torches lined a long corridor at different intervals. They offered little light but the occasional glimpse caught sight of two soldiers dragging an unconscious man towards a room at the far end. The wooden door slammed open with a bang causing a groan to come from the prisoner. Immediately he was thrown into a pile of hay to silence him. He barely stirred, instead his body moved on its own and rolled onto his back. The cut on his forehead had stopped bleeding an hour ago. A bruise was forming on the left side of his temple yet he did not stir. Not even when the sharp tip of an armored boot tapped his shoulder. The boot hit harder only to be suddenly yanked away.

"Be gentle with our guest," spoke a rich feminine voice. The soldier bowed his head, muttering an apology but the woman paid no attention to it. She raised her hand slowly allowing magic to build before she commanded it into action.

The prisoner's wrists began to glow. He was pulled from the pile of hay and slammed into the wall hard. His head tried to roll back but when it met stone, his eyes fluttered open. At first, the world was a blur to him. Second by precious second, blurs transformed into dark shapes. Then color entered his eyes followed by a clearer picture. He felt as though he was looking through an out of focus spyglass that slowly began to find the right setting. Once his vision cleared enough, he shook his head free of any remaining grogginess and winced. Pain shot through his temple.

"Where am I?" James tried to look around but his body refused to listen. The magical shackles around his wrists sent off fits of lightning. They stung his muscles and nerves, igniting in him unbearable pain.

"Now that I have your attention, King James, it's time we have a little chat," said the witch. Her tone held a sort of confidence that told she was going to get what she wanted.

"What do you want?" he hissed through clenched teeth. His answer came in the form of another round of shocks.

"Such hostility will never do." Her words were accompanied by a soft chuckle.

The king didn't like the smile growing on her face. It unnerved him. "Where's my daughter? Where is Emma?" he snapped. Panic set in while his eyes flew wildly around the room searching in vain for the familiar blonde hair. The shackles gave off another burst. He ground his teeth determined not to scream at the pain. This meant little to him. Let them do what they pleased so long as he knew his daughter was safe.

The witch stepped closer to him. Her fingers buzzing with magic when one hand gripped his cheeks. Her nails dug into his face. He ignored them instead choosing to stand his ground against this criminal. She must have seen his defiance, but she paid it little heed. The grin transformed into something he wished never to see. It was the face of someone who held victory in their hands and they knew it. "Your precious child," she started, the nail of her index finger stroked his cheek, digging deeper with each stroke, "is dead."

James lunged at the woman. His mind didn't think, anger clouded his better judgment. The action cost him dearly. His head snapped to the side from a sharp blow across the face. He tasted cooper and spat the blood to the filthy ground. A growl left his lips as he made another move to attack but he was cut off by a scream. His anger gave way to pain, white hot, blinding pain.

* * *

Black faded into navy blue, giving way slowly to different shades of the magnificent color. It wasn't long before various shades of orange, yellow, and rose bubbled up from below. The sun was rising on the horizon yet the cloaked figure remained where she were. These precious minutes before the rest of the world moved were peaceful and a comfort. How many more sunrises would she be able to enjoy after this? Her mind told her each morning brought a new dawn but in her heart she knew the comfort of today was the last one. It troubled her. Why was she going out of her way to help this brash young girl? Unfortunately she didn't know the full answer to it yet.

What was worse, the magic used to attack the noble was familiar. Too familiar for comfort. It was magic she hadn't encountered in a long time. If it did belong to the person she thought it did then they managed to survive. It was also reason enough to accompany the blonde back to her home. Regina took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air. This matter was going to get more complicated than not by the end of day. She just knew it and she couldn't shake the feeling.

Upon returning to her cottage, the sun was steadily rising against the curtain of light blue, her 'guest' was far from stirring in her sleep, and the world was blissfully quiet.

* * *

"Your majesty," Cora rushed into the room. Her cheeks tinted red from running back to the palace with the guards in tow behind her. She had commanded them to take the body elsewhere while she delivered the terrible news herself.

The smile faded from Snow's face when she saw how pale her lady-in-waiting was. Suddenly her heart sank into the pit of her stomach, weighing a ton to root her to where she sat. Tears prickled the corner of her eyes yet she refused to let the tears fall. This could be about something else and not about her family. "Calm yourself, Cora," her voice surprisingly strong, "What is behind this need for you to rush to me?"

"I'm sorry, your majesty. Please forgive me," bowed the elderly woman, "But I've received grave news concerning King James and Princess Emma."

Snow clutched the armrests of her chair. Her knuckles turned white as she braced herself for the news no one should ever hear. She couldn't speak only nod for the woman to continue.

"They were ambushed not far from the first village. The king was separated from his daughter in the attack. He's trying to locate her with his remaining guards."

The stone lightened albeit a slight amount. "Is he requesting more troops? I can have a group ready in less than-"

Cora shook her head, "I'm afraid it isn't so. He asks to keep this quiet and for you to be patient. Another group of men would alarm his attackers and he isn't sure if they have Emma or not. Please, your majesty, for your daughter, believe in the king to bring her back safely."

For a long time silence filled the chamber. Snow mulled over the words. She hated this and she knew something was going to happen! Why did she let her daughter leave the castle? Now look where she was, gone. Attacked by hounds who knew nothing and cared nothing about someone's family so long as they made a quick coin. She should be out there helping her husband find their only child except Cora would never allow it for good reason, of course. Someone had to stay behind to care for the castle and affairs of the kingdom. Their people cannot know that the princess is missing and the king has abandoned his tasks to personally search for her.

"Bring me someone who knows the woods. James must have aid to find my daughter in time," she ordered.

The lady-in-waiting paused for a minute. She observed the queen, taking in the way she kept herself under control on the outside but inside she was filled with turmoil. Cora had not expected the command. "Right away, my lady," she said with a bow.

"You are to bring the person to me first then I will send word to the king. Now hurry, time is of the essence."

* * *

"Stop fussing. You'll only make the bandage come undone and risk a third infection."

Emma dropped her hand from her shoulder. The bandage felt awkward and left her skin itchy. She hesitated putting on her riding clothes. When she touched them her mind flashed the event from several days ago. The cottage was quiet but she heard the drawing of swords, horses screaming, guards searching for the attackers, and worst of all her father's words before she was separated from him. She disobeyed an order, not just from her father but from her king. It was the right thing to do. She had to prove she wasn't a coward by running away, that she could stand her own ground in any battle. She wanted to be seen as something more than a child. And now she didn't have a clue of where she was, where her father went or even if he was safe.

She looked up when a clay cup was offered to her. Taking it, she allowed its warmth to seep into her fingers. While she waited for the tea to cool, she watched the woman who had saved her. "Why did you save me?"

"Are you worried I have an ulterior motive behind my kind action?"

Emma shrugged she didn't have any idea of what was going on. She knew the woman who helped her wasn't from the kingdom she grew up in. Something, not just her appearance, made her foreign and strangely exotic.

"No matter, you needn't concern yourself with it. What I do suggest is that you go back to where you came from. This forest isn't safe," said Regina.

"Yet you live in it."

The dark haired woman gave a throaty chuckle.

Emma took a sip from her tea after blowing the steam away. "I can't go back." She watched the other woman quirk her eyebrow in a curious manner, waiting for her to continue. "I have to find my father."

"If your father is smart, he will return to where you came from."

"Or he'd find the nearest village."

Regina didn't like where this was going. She knew this woman was going to be problematic and she should have just left her in the nearest village, allowing their healers to take care of the wounds. Of course, she knew better. The herbalists knew nothing of how to treat a wound inflicted by the arcane arts. Surely if she had left the blonde in their care, she'd be on the verge of knocking on death's door. "If that is the arrangement you two made," she slowly agreed. "Except you don't know where the nearest village is do you?"

The princess shook her head, "No."

"You've never been to these woods before in your life." It was an observation not a question and it made Regina realize she couldn't just send the pretty little thing on her way. A sigh left her lips. "Very well, I shall show you the way."

"What?" It took a minute for the words to sink before Emma's head snapped up to look at the woman opposite of her. "You're going to help me find my father? Why would you-"

"I didn't say I was going to find your father," interjected Regina, "Just that I will show you to the next village. From there can you find your own way home?"

"Yes," Emma lied, avoiding those curious dark eyes.

* * *

**What's with all these liars? I mean seriously? Come on! But it'd be boring if everyone was honest huh? Wouldn't be much of a story either. So let's not kill anyone just yet! James is in trouble. Go help your hubby, Snow! Oh wait Cora lied to you.**** Whoops. Better hope you're getting a useful Huntsman. And Emma lying to the woman who saved your life? Tsk, tsk, stop giving her a headache like you do in everything else. I mean what? Review, people! **


	5. Chapter 5

The usually quiet village was upset by something. Its people bustled about, moving from place to place, stores closed down while farmers collected their livestock. They paid little attention to anyone passing them by, each stuck in their own thoughts and plans. Well before the sun had risen the village elder had chosen to leave. Now the rest of the place was in a state of panic. No one wanted to take over and from the rumors floating around everyone wanted out. People were becoming desperate to cross the border, into safer lands. No one took any notice of the two visitors entering from the outskirts of the forest.

"What's going on here?" asked Emma. She made a move to lower her hood, but the sudden fingers wrapped around her wrist told her otherwise. Looking to Regina, her sole answer was the light shake of her head. A sinking feeling made its presence known in the pit of her stomach.

"Stay close," Regina whispered as she brushed past the younger woman. The words were so quiet Emma barely heard them, nevertheless she did as she was told.

They moved through the busy crowd, careful to avoid bumping into anyone. The presence in the village didn't feel right. Something was wrong even Regina felt it and she couldn't help sparing a glance over her shoulder to make sure her new 'friend' was tagging alone. She brushed past the houses until she came upon one of the few people she knew. An elderly woman and her son were packing what little belongings they had onto a wagon. The boy was busying himself with tying the rope harness around their ox. He paid them no attention when Regina passed him and greeted the woman.

"Isabelle, what is going on here?"

The elderly woman was startled for a moment. Her hands left the clay pot but Regina managed to catch it before it could shattered against the ground. A hand rested over her chest before the elderly woman left out a breath. "Heavens, Regina, you gave me quite the scare."

"My apologies," said Regina, a soft smile forming on her dark lips, "I was hoping you could tell me why this place is in such an uproar."

"You haven't heard?" Isabelle's face paled, her fingers trembled. "Oh my, I had hoped…" She trailed off for a moment. When she finally collected herself, she continued, "We're heading across the border. This village is no longer safe. None on the border are."

"What? Why? Is it bandits?"

Isabelle shook her head, "No, nothing like that. We could handle bandits, but this is graver than anything."

"The king is missing," piped the boy as he collected the pot from Regina's hands.

"Hush now, Marcus, and check the house again," snipped the elderly woman before she took Regina by the elbow and led her some paces away.

Emma was out of earshot now, but what she had heard set her heart racing. Her father was missing. If that was true, she had to find him before word got back to her mother. There was a small chance it hadn't yet. She'd be so worried about them. Emma could imagine her mother's reaction to the news. If they were lucky she wouldn't send a search party. The princess prayed that was the case and they had time on their side. If she returned to the castle with the news, there wasn't a chance she'd be let out again. Her mother would keep her behind those stone walls until her father returned. Emma wouldn't be anywhere near the search party. She didn't want that.

The skin under her bandage began to itch. A minor ache throbbed through her muscles. She tried to ignore the feeling, whatever the elderly woman had to say was more important than a slight bruise she obtained. If only she could remember what happened during the ambush. Emma took a step forward and swayed on her feet. Her vision blurred as her head spun. Sharp pain danced behind her temples bringing forth a wince.

"Emma?"

In an instant the pain was gone. The princess looked up to find her new companion looking at her strangely. "What did she tell you?"

Regina ignored the question. There was a small chance the infection hadn't left the blonde's body. The magic, while familiar, was tricky. She worried she might not have gotten it all. "Are you alright?"

"Just a bit hungry is all," Emma shook her head and straightened her stance. "So…"

"Your father isn't here. If we're lucky we'll make it to the next village before it's completely deserted. Come," Regina didn't wait for a reply as she spun on her heel and ventured into the forest. There was nothing more for them at this village and with her mind swirling at the news the day's hours looked bleak, very bleak, indeed.

* * *

Snow carefully examined this huntsman brought to her less than ten minutes ago. He was young, perhaps a bit too young to know the forests within the kingdom, but Cora reassured her the lad was trained and very capable of aiding her husband. His curly hair and unshaven face gave him a rugged appearance yet did little to diminish Snow's expectations. She had wanted someone trained, experienced with the forest: an older man who regularly ventured into the depths not a youngling who looked to be fresh off the rack.

"What is your name?" asked the queen.

"Graham," he said then looked to the woman who brought him here before adding, "your majesty."

"And what do you know about the forest?" She was skeptical, but the cold demeanor he held spoke he had a bit of experience. In what she didn't know.

"My parents left me abandoned in the forest to die. I was raised among the wolves like one of their own. I know the routes taken by man and beast alike. And I've dealt with trade among the border villages. It's a rough terrain but hiding places are scarce. Tracking someone out of their element is what I do."

Cora stepped forward, "Your majesty, Graham has found people lost in the forest that others could not. Other hunters swear by his abilities, some even claim he is more beast than man. If anyone is to help the king, he is the best candidate."

"Are you sure? It's just he appears so young, not much older than my daughter."

"I can find someone else if you wish."

"No, no," Snow shook her head, "this matter must be dealt with quickly and quietly. If he is what he claims to be then this shouldn't be a problem." She turned her attention to the huntsman, "The king and princess went on a quest to the border villages before they were ambushed. Regrettably my husband was separated from our daughter. I want you to find him in the woods, then aid him in returning my daughter to safety. Do this for me and you will be rewarded."

Graham bowed his head, "To which village were they heading?"

"Helgen," answered the queen, "If time is still on our side, you will find my husband there. Meet him quickly and tell no one of what you are doing. We cannot allow word to reach the people."

Graham bowed deeply before he was escorted by the queen's lady-in-waiting out the door. She travelled with him out of the castle and into the stables. The steed was still being readied for him. "Is the king there?"

"Do not ask foolish questions, Graham," Cora reached up to brush a strand of hair from his face. "You know the answer to that."

"Then what is it you wish of me?"

"Find the princess," the woman stroked his cheek in a loving manner, "and kill her. Cut her heart from her chest and bring it back to me. No one will miss her."

"And what of the queen?"

"You will let me deal with that. I am safe within the castle, so you needn't worry." Cora felt the huntsman hesitate. She gripped his chin and forced him to look her in the eye. "Do you understand what you must do?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good, now hurry. Your kingdom needs you."

* * *

Images flashed through her mind, pain flared in her shoulder, and drops of sweat beaded on her forehead. Emma stumbled against a tree, trying to catch her breath. Her head felt like it was being split in half. Something wasn't right. Could her fever have returned again? It couldn't be possible. When she was dressing herself this morning she found no serious injuries. Nothing that could have brought on a fever that lasted for days. And she was terribly hungry. Where did this sudden hungry come from? Regina moved passed her and tossed a red object in her direction. Emma had barely enough time to catch it. When she looked at what it was she found a large red apple.

"It's an apple not poison," said the brunette, "Eat it. It'll make you feel better."

"How?"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you an apple a day keeps the doctor at bay?" When Emma didn't answer, Regina let out a rich chuckle and continued on their walk through the forest. "Hurry up, princess. Your father won't be waiting all day."

"Hey! Wait," Emma hurried to keep up with her companion. "I thought that woman said my father was missing."

"No, she said the king was missing."

"But that's my father."

"So you are the princess."

"What? No! I mean," Emma fumbled over her own words, her mind searching for a way to quickly recover but nothing came.

Regina stopped walking, "Relax." She waited for a few minutes before it appeared the blonde had calmed down. "It wasn't hard to figure out you were the princess. Helgen and the other border villages got word of your planned visits a week beforehand. When you were ambushed I was in Helgen, word came not much later but by the time I got there the guards were dead. I didn't see the king but I searched the forest until I found you."

"So, that's the reason why you saved me?"

"Well you might not make as bountiful a ransom as your father would have," shrugged Regina.

"What?"

The exotic woman gave a throaty laugh, "It was a joke. I'm not keeping you for ransom." Regina let out a sigh, "Listen something's been brewing over the last couple of months here. Your ambush was just the start. Helgen clearing out like that is…it's not unexpected. The other villages will be next and their people will cross the border just like Helgen's."

"Do you think it's war?" asked Emma. She eyed the apple hungrily but didn't eat just yet.

"Not the war you think it to be," Regina pulled her pipe from her cloak. "You're new to the outside world and it appears we'll be together for a while. I'll show you the ropes if you don't annoy me or question how I handle my business."

Emma wasn't certain of what she should say she nodded instead. She wanted to ask why the woman was helping her and what her motives could be or what she could possibly have to gain from this. Part of her doubted she'd even receive an answer for any of the questions so she kept quiet. She watched the woman light the tip filled with tobacco.

"Good, now eat your apple." Regina took a long drag of the pipe, filling her lungs with the rich tobacco. Things were going to get complicated soon, giving her little time to ready the princess for what loomed on the horizon. She looked around the forest. It was quiet here. Too quiet and then the silence was broken by a satisfying crunch followed by the high praise of the deliciousness of the apple. A faint smile touched her lips before she continued walking, leaving the princess to catch up.

* * *

"Enjoying your new toy, Ginger?" The room filled with laughter but it quickly turned to a sharp yelp of pain. Smoke danced to the ceiling as fire scorched the man's clothing and skin.

"You were saying?" The blonde witch leaned forward. Her hair done up in a tight bun with the ends of her hair cascading over as if to mimic a waterfall. Her eyes gleamed with delight when the man shook his head, inching away from her presence. A wicked smile touched her lips. "That's what I thought." She rose from her seat, walking away from the dining room. The smell of idiots made her lose her appetite.

A man blocked her exit. His skin caught hints of the candle light and reflected it back. "Keep your temper or it will cost you your sight one day." The giddiness never left the tone of his voice.

The witch frowned, "Looking at you any longer will cost me my sight. Get out of my way, stiltskin." An invisible hand pushed the man aside, allowing her to pass. She never once bothered looking back to see if he was alright.

The man, however, was fine. In fact laughter bubbled to the surface. The seeds were beginning to grow and soon the garden would bloom. How he waited for this time to come. "Magic comes with a price, dearie."

* * *

**Ha! Everyone thought Maleficent had the king. Now that would have been a bit too predictable. And Cora! You devil woman. Too bad the princess's bodyguard can beat your huntsman. Just saying. Or will the huntsman win? Oh snap! I don't know! Oh but I do like AU so far. Review and the next update will come faster**


	6. Chapter 6

_Images flashed through her mind, blood was everywhere. Swords clashed, screams echoed, and worst of all she was trapped in the middle. Chaos surrounded her. She didn't know what to do. The weapon felt heavy in her hands. Green eyes flickered to it, watching the blood roll down the smooth silver blade. She called out but no sound came forth. Her name flew on the wind causing her to spin around. Helplessness filled her as she watched a blade plunge through her father's chest. _

_Emma screamed. Her heavy legs moved her forward, but she felt she wasn't moving fast enough. Slowly her king and father sank to his knees, the light slipping from his eyes. She called out to him again when ice filled her veins. _

_A sudden pain flared against her stomach before it disappeared. Laughter fluttered in her ears as she removed her hand from her torso. Blood wept from the gauntlet. Why was there so much blood? She watched the rich liquid trail down her arm then movement caught her eye. Someone moved in the distance. Dark hair and dark eyes, fear in those familiar depths. Emma wanted to say she was alright except she couldn't. _

_The muscles in her throat stopped working, her tongue felt dry. This wasn't right and as her mind slipped into panic, Emma felt the world fading away. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. All she could see were those fear laced dark eyes while everything around her stopped. _

A sharp gasp filled the dark room. Blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders, her shirt was drenched in sweat, and her heart thumped against her chest. It took several deep, slow breaths for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before the princess realized it had been a dream. Such a terrible nightmare that still played out in her mind. Combing a hand through tousled locks, Emma looked around the room. It was still dark out. If she had to guess the time, it was a little past midnight. The shirt clung to her body making her uncomfortable. Emma knew sleep wouldn't come to her even if she begged it to come, instead the princess threw the blanket off her lower body and left the bed.

A chill passed through her when her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. They had made it to the second village before nightfall. Unfortunately it had already been abandoned. Regina suggested they take shelter for the night. In the morning they'd continue on but from the looks of things Emma didn't believe they'd find anything.

She slipped into her pants and boots before she went to look for a fresh shirt. It was then she remembered she didn't have a spare. The rest of her belongings were with her horse. Regina told her she saw no beasts among the dead guards, giving the princess a small hope that her horse was still somewhere in the forest. If it hadn't return home, that was. Emma threw her cloak over her shoulders. The room was suddenly colder than when she awoke.

Quietly she slipped from her room. Before she retired for the night, Regina had been in the main room trying to start a fire. There was something about that woman she couldn't place. While she could be nice a part of her held back almost as if a wall kept her surroundings out. She wasn't quite aloof. No, Emma more thought the woman was mysterious. Those dark eyes held more experience than her body let on. It was almost as if the woman didn't age outwardly. Though the idea didn't seem possible. Curiosity made her question who Regina truly was, but fear held her back from asking. The brunette had already done enough and she didn't want to overstep any sort of boundaries. A part of Emma felt she could trust Regina even if she knew nothing about her.

The stairs creaked under her weight. The sound echoed through the abandoned inn. She stopped and waited, holding her breath for any signs of movement. When silence answered her, she continued downstairs and turned into the main room. The fire still crackled lightly, filling the room with bits of light and a comforting warmth. A smile touched her lips, Regina would have to teach her the trick to starting a fire. Moving closer, she failed to notice the small red orb shimmering in the dark before fading away.

* * *

The huntsman knelt in the area where the ambush had taken place. The bodies had long since been cleaned up. He noticed nothing to indicate the princess had walked away from this unharmed or injured. It appeared she was taken from here just like the king, however if that was the case his mother wouldn't have told him to kill the young girl. It meant the girl was still somewhere in the forest and he had to find her before she could return to the castle. Graham did not want to disappoint his mother. No, she had to be made happy and he was the only one left to bring her the happiness she deserved.

Silver gleamed under the faint moonlight. Moving over to it, he brushed aside the moss and charred bits of bark to discover a beautiful sword. The craftsmanship showed only a royal would own such a weapon. He had no doubt it belonged to the princess and when he tucked it into his belt, his faithful wolf appeared next to him.

"Did you find her scent?" he asked the animal.

The wolf barked before letting loose a loud howl. The call dragged on until it was picked up by another, and another followed by the rest of the pack. Graham stroked the animal behind the ears.

"Lead the way," the huntsman requested of his furry counterpart.

* * *

"Couldn't sleep?"

The rich, velvet voice startled her causing her heart to leap into her throat. Emma took a moment to calm her nerves before shaking her head. Turning her attention back to the fire, she added another log. She watched the flames hungrily feed from the wood. In her mind she debated whether or not she should talk about her dream. It felt foolish and silly. Somehow she doubted Regina would understand.

"I worry I won't find him in time," said the princess in a quiet voice. She moved away from the fireplace to sink into one of the chairs, her eyes never leaving the flames.

Regina said nothing, slowly inhaling the rich flavors of her thin pipe while her dark eyes observed the noble woman. Inwardly she had to admit it was a possibility, but whoever killed the king was asking for war. The ones who ambushed the princess weren't after that. At least not yet, she was certain the king still lived. War would come, but not from the death of the king. If she had to guess they were keeping him somewhere, most likely underground. Smoke swirled free from parted lips, its paleness stood out against her dark lips in a striking contrast. Her assumptions were nothing more than theories but…

"Do you wish to continue searching the other villages for him?" she asked.

Emma thought the question over for a long while. There were eight villages spread along their border. One was on its way to desertion and the second had already been abandoned. To visit each of them would take well over a week and the chance of finding people still living there was turning slimmer with each passing hour. Part of Emma did want to explore them, but the logical part of her mind told her it was a waste of time. Except if they abandoned the plan what were they left with? From what she knew they had no other starting place. "Do we have a backup plan?" She looked into those eyes that almost blended in with the surrounding night. "I can't go back to the castle. Not without my father."

"Why?"

"Because my mother will lock me inside. I'll be treated as a child again! Getting my mother to agree to this was hard enough and look at what happened." Emma fell silent. The anger in her voice was threatening to make her yell at her humble new friend, and she didn't want that. Yet she couldn't deny how frustrated she was by the situation. "It'll prove she was right all along." The princess played with the ends of her cloak. Her nerves taking over her body. "And I can't abandon my father out here. He might be hurt or …" She shook her head at the thought. Her eyes turned back to the fire making the green appear darker. "You don't abandon family."

In the predawn hours of the morning Emma awoke to someone shaking her shoulder. The call of her name by a foreign voice snapped the sleep from her mind. Her body ached all over and it wasn't hard to discover the cause. Sometime during the night she had fallen asleep in the uncomfortable wooden chair, most likely she was lulled to sleep by the warmth of the fire. What remained of it was nothing more than lumps of ash even its warmth had faded away. She vaguely groaned at the sound of her name, hoping it would indicate she was awake. Her back popped when she stretched her aching joints, at first it was painful but then she was flooded by relief before the ache in her muscles slowly throbbed back into place. She wondered who would wake her at this hour.

"We have to leave."

She recognized that voice. It belonged to the woman who brought her here. Sparing a glance around, Emma remembered she could no longer enjoy sleeping in. That's right, she was in the abandoned inn. The last couple of days hadn't been a dream. "We have time," objected the princess as she shifted in her chair. Maybe there was one comfortable spot on it. Before she could find it, the chair was tipped over and she landed on the dirty floor rather ungracefully.

"I see your father's rescue is in very capable hands," spoke Regina. She didn't waited for a response as she threw a pack at the blonde, spun on her heel, and left the inn. "We have quite a bit of ground to make up," she stated before she left.

Emma sent a sharp glare at the other woman. Grumbling under her breath, she rose to her feet and checked the pack. Inside was a blanket, a spare cloak, and some food. "Isn't this considered stealing?" she asked when she caught up to her companion.

"You cannot steal that which has been forgotten."

"Where are we going?"

"Back into the forest."

"What? You can't be serious! What about my father?" Emma rushed to catch up and when she did, she grabbed the woman by the elbow, forcing her to stop. "You can't give up!" She examined dark eyes for any sign as to what the woman was thinking.

"I can't give up on something I didn't agree to," said Regina, jerking her arm out of the other's grasp.

"But you-"

"No, I agreed to take you to the first village to find your father. He wasn't there so out of kindness I brought you here."

Emma's frown deepened, "Why?"

The brunette found the restraint to prevent herself from sighing. "To show you you're wandering around aimlessly. Without a lead, travelling around is a waste of time and energy."

"So you rather I give up and go home?" Anger was beginning to boil her blood, Emma crossed her arms defiantly over her chest.

"It would be preferable."

"How dare y-"

"However," the sharp tone of the brunette silenced Emma, "if we were to return to the ambush site and examine it for clues, we might discover something that can lead us to your father." Emma bit the inside of her cheek, her anger slowly fading away. "Since you made it clear last night continuing on to the other villages would be a waste of time."

The princess broke their eye contact and took a slight step back. She hadn't expected that answer. "I thought you weren't going to help me. Why the sudden change of heart?"

A faint chuckle left Regina's lips, "You said it yourself: you don't abandon family." Then a smile came to her lips, "And you wouldn't last out her on your own. I'd hate to find you injured twice and be the one to nurse you back to health again. Once was already enough given the problems you came with."

At first Emma didn't say anything, instead she watched the woman walk back into the forest. She realized there may be a chance of a friendship forming between the two of them. "Wait," she ran after Regina, "are you saying you care about me?"

The brunette laughed, "Hardly. I believe the wolves would have a difficult time digesting royalty. It might just kill them."

"Hey! I'm a delicacy!"

"I'm sure you are."

* * *

**Emma a delicacy? Hmm... Quick, Regina, taste the forbidden fruit and find out if it's true! The king can't stop you! (Did anyone else find that preview of Once a bit suggestive? Anyone? No? Just me and the crickets then) These two are kind of fun like this. Anyone else agree? Read and review, people!**


	7. Chapter 7

The forest was alive with the sounds of the birds and other animals enjoying the rich sunshine. They paid little attention to the duo making a path through their territory. The branches swayed from a gentle breeze and it was turning out to be a good day when suddenly everything fell quiet. Regina raised her hand, bringing them to a stop.

"What's-" started Emma only to be shushed. She reached for her sword only to be reminded that she no longer had her weapon. Feeling vulnerable the princess looked around for any signs of danger, yet all she saw was the green forest.

Regina's eyes narrowed. Birds don't abruptly stop chirping nor does everything come to a grinding halt in a split second. She couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched, hunted almost, by an unseen foe. Her grip tightened on her staff. Suddenly spinning on her heel, she brought the weapon up, "Get down!"

Emma dropped to the ground instantly, just in time to avoid the purple glowing orb. It shot past her, slamming into a lunging wolf. Blonde hair fell over her shoulder as she gazed at the creature with wide eyes. Where had it come from? Before she could ask a wild pack surrounded them. Five wolves, their fangs bare and prepared to rip into their flesh. Each growled, a terrifying sound causing the princess's heart to race. Managing to tear her eyes away to look at her companion, she was frozen: in front of her stood Regina, facing the wild creatures with one hand on her staff, and the other glowing with a strange light. The sight of the light caused her mind to flash back to the ambush.

"Regina?" the huntsman appeared from among his pack, surprised to see the woman.

"Graham?" Even though the witch was surprise she didn't lower her guard, instead the magic in her hand began to glow brighter. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm searching for someone." His eyes drifted to the princess, "And it seems you've found her. Now if you just hand her over."

"Who sent you?"

"The queen, of course," stated Graham, "She's awfully upset about her daughter."

Emma slowly got to her feet, "My mother knows? How?"

"Your father mentioned losing you during the ambush. He's worried sick. Come with me, princess." He held out his hand causing Emma to take a step back.

Regina took a step in between them and gave a small chuckle, "You've always been a terrible liar, Graham." Without warning she threw the magic orb at the man, it slammed into his chest and sent him flying into a tree. The wolves lunged forward, growling and snapping at the women.

Her staff hit one of the wolves in the neck, and with the aid of her magic she threw the animal into one of its companions. A fireball flared to life in the center of her palm, streams of flames shot out, blocking a wolf's path to Emma. The remaining animals were quickly dispatched. When Regina turned around to see if more were coming she had just enough time to leap back, the tip of the blade grazed her leather shirt.

Graham swung his sword at the witch again while stepping closer. His attack was blocked by the wooden staff, but he smiled as the sharp blade dug into the wood. "You can't win against me, Regina," he taunted.

"Did you forget the past?" she asked before pulling her staff away. She sidestepped and spun around, her weapon came around to hit him in the back of his knees. As Graham fell his nose met Regina's elbow with a satisfying crunch.

Temporarily blinded by tears he managed to get to his feet, but not before throwing a dagger in her direction. She flicked it aside with magic and kicked the sword from his hands. Magic glowed around her hands as she gripped her staff. Without warning she pressed the weapon against his neck, dragged him to his feet, before pinning him against a tree. "Who sent you?"

Blood poured from his nose down his chin as he struggled against the pressure cutting off his air supply. "The queen," he managed to spit out. Unfortunately for him it was the wrong answer and Regina pushed down harder against his throat. The magic around her hands brightened until flames licked to life. He felt the heat inches away from his face.

"Who sent you?" asked the witch again.

Graham grinned, "You know who."

"Regina, look out!"

Turning to the side Regina had enough of a warning to see the wolf lunging at her, flames shot out of her hand and slammed into the creature. It yelped as it fell to the ground. When she turned back to her captive she was met with a powerful kick to her stomach, the air was forced from her lungs as she stumbled backwards. She scrambled to regain her balance, but it was already too late. The huntsman and his pack were retreating into the forest. Soon they were out of view.

Brushing the dirt from her cloak she made her way back to the princess and offered her a hand. Emma looked at the hand cautiously. "I won't burn you," sighed Regina. It took a few seconds until the other deemed it safe, and allowed her to pull her to her feet.

"You used magic," said Emma quietly.

Regina raised an eyebrow, almost not hearing the words, before nodding, "Yes."

"I thought magic was defeated long ago."

"You can't take away something that's meant to be. Magic has always existed in this world and it always will regardless of how many users are killed."

"It's dangerous," said the princess.

"It saved your life twice now."

"It nearly killed me the first time!"

"So you do know what attacked you then." When Emma didn't say anything the witch rolled her eyes. "Listen, we can argue back and forth all day about magic, but we have more pressing matters to take care of." She noticed a wolf lying in the underbrush and walked towards it. Kneeling in front of it she gently stroked its fur, the animal was still alive.

"How do I know you weren't involved?"

"In your ambush?" asked the witch. A chuckle left her lips, "What would I possibly have to gain from attacking you and your father? I've spent decades away from society living in peace and quiet until you came along."

Emma frowned, "You could have had a hand in planning it."

"Why, princess? For riches? Only fools kill for coin. For power?" She looked at the blonde woman for a moment. Emma watched as something shifted in those dark depths before they turned back to the unconscious animal, "I never wanted it."

Something about the way she said those last words made Emma stop questioning her. Perhaps she was just jumping to conclusions, but the sight of magic had startled her. Years have gone by without any talk of the deadly talents, and she was raised to never trust those who used them. They were dangerous and twisted, yet this woman wasn't like that. If Regina was dangerous then why did she help her after the ambush? Why was Regina helping her now? "What are you doing?" she asked when the witch placed a glowing hand on the animal's forehead.

"Finding your father."

The forest disappeared behind them as they followed the wolf along a path only it knew. They were forced to swim across the river, for no bridge was in sight. When they reached the shore their clothes were soaked, but the wolf merely shook its powerful body and continued on. Emma shot the witch a look, who only shrugged in return before they both followed after it. She kept a hand on the hilt of her sword. It turned out the huntsman had it all along and now that it was back in its proper place, at her side, she no longer felt vulnerable. "Who was that man?" asked Emma, wondering back to the stranger.

"A hunter I used to know," said Regina absently. She said no more on the subject as she kept up with the wolf, using her staff as a walking stick.

"That's rather vague don't you think?" Emma climbed over a large boulder blocking her path. "Was he a friend? Family? A lover?"

Regina released a heavy sigh, "Why does it matter to you, princess?"

"What happened to calling me Emma?" questioned the blonde, "And it doesn't matter to me, I'm just curious. I know nothing about you."

"Be thankful for that," said Regina. "You don't want to know me."

"And if I do?"

"Then you're wasting your time."

Silence fell between the two of them as they focused on following the wolf. So far they hadn't seen anything, no houses, no ruins, nothing but the untamed wilderness around them. As they continued to climb the mountain to whatever mysterious location her father might be trapped at, Emma broke the silence, "Must have been a surprise to see him again."

"A little."

"So…"

Regina rolled her eyes, "If you must know, he's my brother. Satisfied?"

"Your brother? Why would your brother be trying to kill you?"

"We have a complicated relationship," said Regina, helping the princess along a narrow path.

"I never would have guessed," muttered Emma.

As the daylight hours began to fade away the wolf came to a halt on top of a mountain peak. Its eyes peered down into the valley where nothing but ruins lay. A dark snout examined the air before it sneezed and began to descend the mountain. It took careful steps, marking a path for those who followed it, and quickly became a safety guide. At times it stopped to examine the rocky terrain before it found a suitable path to continue on. Never once did the wolf rush, its pace was steady and cautious. Several hours later they reached the valley floor, the wolf sat down and peered at the ruins. Emma moved to investigate the area when a hand on her elbow stopped her. "What?"

"Something's not right here," murmured Regina as she slowly walked forward. A cool breeze swept past them.

Emma gripped her sword and peered around, "This better not be another ambush."

A foot away from the ruins Regina raised a hand. Nothing but air brushed against her skin, until she felt a cool smooth surface. It was just as she thought. Whoever held the king inside had also thrown up a magical barrier to protect against curious wanderers. Focusing her magic on the barrier her hands began to glow. Bypassing the barrier took some work, and by the time Regina was finished the last rays of the sun had finally faded from the sky. She looked to the ruins of the keep, knowing inside lurked more arcane users, and turned to Emma, "Shall we get your father?" The princess unsheathed her weapon and nodded, she was going to make them pay for what they did to her family.

* * *

The stairs were uneven and damp as the two women made their way into the underground depths of the keep. Torches lit up the front area, but surprisingly no one was present. Regina took the lead, small flames dancing between her fingers as she moved as silently and gracefully as a panther. Casting a glance over her shoulder to make sure the blonde woman was following her she descended another flight of stairs. Halfway down voices alerted them to the presence of three people, so she slowed her descent. She crouched down, taking the stairs one at a time while remaining hidden in the shadows.

Raising her hand she blew the flames away. The embers fluttered through the air towards the three people, and before any of them could react the embers impacted, one per man, and transformed into ropes of magical energy. The ropes wrapped around the figures and slammed them into the wall, rendering them unconscious. With the path clear Regina hurried down the last several steps.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," said Emma as she looked at the figures. They never stood a chance against the witch.

They followed the long narrow corridor, hiding in the shadows whenever they heard voices, but luckily no one came their way. Something about this place unnerved Emma. It felt dark and creepy more so than its barely lit appearance alone would account for. She prayed they would find her father and escape without incident. Readjusting the grip on her sword Emma followed closely behind the witch, trusting her to lead the way in this unknown underground palace.

Suddenly people turned the corner and moved toward them. Before Regina could react Emma pulled her into one of the many rooms lining the corridor. Regina pressed her back to the door as she listened for those outside to pass. Emma glanced around the mysterious room, luckily for them it was empty. She walked over to one of the tables and tried to read a piece of parchment laying on it, but could barely make out the words. "Lend me a light," she whispered.

Regina appeared at her side, an orb of flames already hovering in the center of her palm. She followed the princess's gaze as they looked at a letter sprawled across the table. Emma picked it up and read it, her eyes widening at the contents. "They mean to attack the kingdom," she whispered, her voice grave and terrified. "They want to take down my family."

The witch took a long look at the letter and frowned, "This writing is familiar. Take it with you. We can examine it further later."

Emma nodded and rolled up the parchment, but not before she noticed a handful of other documents that peaked her interest. She wasted no time in pocketing them, knowing her father would be interested in hearing about this. Regina dismissed the light and they made their way back to the door. They listened for a moment and when they heard only silence they snuck back outside and continued down the corridor. At the end they faced several doors.

The blonde tried one she thought had promise, and surprisingly had luck on her side. Inside she saw a man tied to the wall, his wrists and ankles bound by iron shackles. "Father!" She rushed to his side, her hands touching his face to make sure he was still alive. Tears spilled down her cheeks when she heard a moan slip from his lips. She lightly slapped his face, trying to get him to wake up when his head rolled to the side.

King James' eyes fluttered open for a brief second before they fell closed. Slowly he opened them again and when his vision cleared, he looked at his daughter in disbelief. "Emma? Emma, is that you?"

"Yes, father," nodded Emma. Her hands moved to undo the shackles at his wrists, but without a key they wouldn't budge.

"You're alive. They told me you were dead. Oh Emma," he let out a sigh of relief.

"Regina, a little help, please." The witch peered out the door to see if the coast was clear then walked over and used her magic to free the bound king, she and Emma caught him just before he hit the ground. "Father, we're going to get you out of here."

They made it back to the stairs where a woman blocked their path. "He's not allowed to leave," she said.

Emma was reaching for her sword when Regina stopped her. "She's a witch. You can't win against her. Get your father out of here."

"Are you sure?" asked the princess. Regina nodded before passing the full weight of the king to her. "Be careful."

The other witch allowed them to down the corridor before turning her attention to her new opponent. She smiled, "It's been a long time, Regina. I thought you were dead."

Regina leaned on her staff, "You can still think that if it helps you sleep at night, Ginger."

The blonde witch grinned and a laugh escaped her lips, "Or I could kill you here. Do you think your mother would reward me? She's always hated you."

"Why kidnap the king?" Regina changed the subject, "If you're not holding him for ransom, there's something else you're after."

"I'm not after anything."

Regina smiled, "I know, you're just following orders. So tell me, what does my mother want this time around? Is she still barking up the same old tree?" She never received an answer as a bolt of magic was hurled at her. The brunette easily deflected the attack, "Is that all, Ginger?"

* * *

**Blarg! This chapter, writing, my mind, and who knows what else was not on my side. This chapter wasn't written like I wanted it to be. It was supposed to be longer. Next chapter will be if you know the crickets agree or something. Haven't forgotten about this story! Stuff is getting serious next chapter. Be prepared! *goes off singing the Lion King Be Prepared song* (On a side note, what the hell is Lion King doing in my head all the time? Oh I know, it's the greatest Disney movie ever. EVER! EVER!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**And we're back on track! Found my notes. So, so sorry for the long and overdue wait.**

* * *

Lightning crackled in the air, its hum coming a split second before it struck. Bits of stone rained to the floor as Ginger laughed. "I've never known you to run, Regina. Stop being a coward and face me like a real witch." She moved her hands around to form a circle, calling the element to her. Movement caught her eye causing the witch to unleash a bolt of the harnessed energy. It connected with the wooden staff of her opponent and was swallowed whole. Arcs of lightning licked the surface every few seconds. The area became unusually quiet.

Ginger took careful steps forward, her eyes were peeled for any signs of movement, knowing an attack was seconds away. One foot moved in front of the other, the lightning orb hovered between her hands.

Suddenly her air was cut off by a strong pressure against her neck. She let go of the lightning to claw at the object. The tips of her fingers were frozen over as she continued to struggle. Ice encased her throat, slowly descending along her body. Her eyes were wide as stars danced about her vision.

Just as Ginger pushed down her panic to call forth a fire spell she found herself flying through the air. Her side throbbed in pain for a second as she slammed into the wall.

"Always more bark than bite," said Regina, shaking her head. "Don't make me hurt you."

Ginger laughed, "As if you could." Slowly she got to her feet. Using the wall for balance she snapped her fingers to form another lightning orb. Instantly it appeared in her hand and she wasted no time in throwing it at the brunette. Unfortunately that was her gravest mistake.

Regina raised her hand to catch the orb. Slowly she squeezed it into submission while her staff began to crackle with energy. She noticed the other witch closing the distance between them when she released the orb. Its color shifted from white and blue to a dark purple. It twisted in the air, struggle with its own power. Suddenly her wooden staff released a volley of lightning. Regina blocked a punch from the witch, grabbed her by the wrist and flung the blonde over her shoulder.

Before Ginger touched the ground the purple orb latched onto her chest. It kept her suspended and turned her into a trapped mouse. She struggled against the strong magic, but it was already too late. The lightning dancing around the room connected with the orb. Suddenly the hum died down only to be replaced by a high pitched scream. Blinding light filled the room as Regina threw up a barrier around herself and made her body as flat as she could in a small nook in the wall.

An explosion rocked the underground keep. Regina let out a soft breath and walked to the center. When her fingers closed around her staff she heard movement from behind.

Ginger's shoulders heaved with each breath she fought to breath in, her hair was all over the place, and her clothes were ruined. She was furious. "How…" she paused to suck in air, "dare you?"

Regina sighed and faced the witch, a frown came to her lips, "I seem to have lost my touch."

The blonde let out a frustrated scream as lightning hummed over various spots on her body. She moved to attack, but it was too late. Regina had beaten her to the punch by sending water droplets out of her palm. They splashed onto Ginger's face just as lightning appeared in the corner of her eye. Without warning the element arced out, feeding from the water. Ginger threw her hands over her eyes as she screamed out in pain. She fell to the floor, blind and bleeding.

"I did warn you," commented Regina before pulling her staff from the ground and turning on her heel. She had to find Emma and get them to safety.

* * *

They encountered little resistance as they made their way out of the keep. Emma kept a tight hold on her father, at times even dragging him along. She didn't dare release him, for fear he might disappear again. She couldn't lose him again. Throwing a dagger at the one mage who blocked their way out, the princess adjusted her grip before they walked over the dead body.

"We're almost there," she told her father.

James let a soft laugh leave his lips, "I never thought my baby girl would be rescuing me one day."

"Hey, I'm not a baby anymore," countered Emma, a warm smile on her lips at his comment.

The king nodded in agreement, "No, you're not." With the little strength he had left, he helped Emma push open the door. Immediately he was assaulted by the cool, fresh evening air. It filled his lungs with new energy, but his body refused to move of its own accord. The torture he endured over the last few days had been extreme. "Where to now, Emma?"

"Erm…" If she was honest with herself she hadn't thought that far ahead. She had thought Regina would be greeting them once they got out of the keep, however it appeared the fight was holding her back. Part of her wondered if it had been wise to leave her fighting the witch alone. Looking at the path they used to climb down the mountain she knew it was impossible for her father to follow it. Trapped in her thoughts she was pulled out when the ground vibrated. An explosion echoed from inside the keep. Emma turned around, concern written all over her face.

"Emma," James started to ask when his daughter muttered a curse.

Suddenly smoke poured out of the keep and swirled around their feet. Taking several steps back they found the smoke following them. Emma looked around wildly for a safe place as the smoke grew thicker. Before long they were both consumed and a weightlessness settled in around them. When their vision cleared the mountain had disappeared, the ancient ruins of the keep vanished, replaced by finely cut logs and the soft glow of a fire.

Out of the corner of his eye King James witnesses smoke pouring out of the fireplace and into the room. Instantly he took Emma's sword and held it in a ready position. His timing was perfect, for when the blade went up Regina appeared within the room. Her throat pressed against the smooth blade.

"You have as few manners as your daughter," said Regina, her eyes glancing at the sword. "Attacked for the second time in my house. Emma?"

The princess gently touched her father's arm, "She means us no harm, father."

"She is a mage. They're all dangerous," countered James refusing to lower his weapon.

"Such ignorance," muttered Regina only to have the blade pressed harder against her neck. Tiny ruby beads leaked onto the steel and the witch knew if he wasn't going to listen to reason she'd have to use force. Her hand began to glow purple from the slowly building energy.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her, father. Neither would I. Please lower your weapon," urged Emma, tugging on his arm. "Father."

While the king was still reluctant to grant the witch freedom he was left with no choice. Slowly he lowered the sword from the brunette's throat. It was quickly taken from his hand by Emma. James swayed on his feet, his balance leaving him now that the danger had passed. He brought a hand up to his forehead before collapsing on the ground, exhausted and in pain.

Over the next several hours Emma watched the witch work her magic. She sat by the fire observing the way magic healed her father's wounds. Nothing was left to indicate he was ever injured. At times she was called upon to bring a wet towel to wipe away the drying blood. But she played second fiddle. In that time she noticed how the older woman moved. Each touch, every step, every movement was done with graceful precision. Regina's face remained free of emotion as she examined the magic used against the king. Even though the wounds were done by minor magic they still raised questions in her mind.

When she finished Regina took a seat at the small wooden table and pulled her pipe from her pocket. Carefully filling it with rich tobacco she lit it with a simple spell, took a long drag, and relaxed. Smoke spilled from dark red lips as brown eyes looked towards the princess, "You know this is only the beginning."

"The beginning to what?"

"War, princess," answered Regina, "Have you looked at the documents?"

In the time between watching her father being healed and the way Regina wielded her magic, Emma had completely forgotten about them. She quickly retrieved them and took a seat opposite of the witch. If she was honest with herself she didn't know much about the politics that were being addressed in the letters. No name looked familiar, the locations were either outside of the kingdoms she knew or never existed. None of it made much sense and Regina must have seen the look of confusion on the princess's face, for she spoke, "Here let me help you."

What they discovered was shocking. It caused Emma to look back to her sleeping father in grave concern. "What do we do now?" her voice barely above a whisper.

"Return home," said Regina after inhaling the rich tobacco. "It's the only thing you can do."

"And what? Wait it out?" Emma made no effort to hide her anger.

The witch shot her look and sighed, "Who are you, Emma?"

"What? You know who I am."

Regina smiled, "You're the princess. Your father is king." When Emma didn't catch on, the witch rolled her eyes, "The king can call an emergency meeting between the kingdoms. Present the evidence to the council and convince them to prepare for war."

As the realization dawned on the princess and hope slowly began to return, neither one noticed the raven sitting outside of the cottage. The creature had overheard every little detail. It observed the situation for a second longer before flying off into the night.

* * *

"Get up, you fool!"

Graham was roughly awakened by pain in his side, when he opened his eyes he found his mother looking at him rather impatiently and angry. It was never a good sign to see his mother angry, especially in the morning. With a groan he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's the matter, mother?"

"What's the matter?" A disbelieving laugh left her lips, "Is that all you have to say for yourself? Your sister," the words were spoken with disgust, "rescued the king and knows of our plans. Had you done your job this wouldn't be happening!"

"I can't win against magic, mother," replied Graham pulling on his shirt.

"You have a sword to run through her heart were you not too soft," snapped Cora.

Graham paused and looked at his mother in disbelief, "You want me to kill my sister. Your daughter?"

Cora stepped closer to her youngest child, "If she interferes our future will be gone. What is one life when hundreds of others will be saved? Is it not a small price to pay? Graham, darling," she brought a hand up to rest against his cheek, "She's chosen her path. And if she will not join us then she is a threat."

He swallowed her words, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. While he didn't want to do this, he knew his mother was speaking the truth. The plan must succeed regardless of who opposed them. Faintly he nodded, "What of the princess?"

"Kill her," shrugged the elderly woman. "I have no use for her."

"What about the king and queen?"

Cora held a small vial up to the light. Carefully she observed the liquid inside as a sinister grin formed on her lips, "Leave them to me."

* * *

James leaned back in the wooden chair and heaved a heavy sigh. He stared at the letters lying on the table. Half of his mind was wrapped up in shock and disbelief, the other half was trying to come to terms with it. If whoever was behind this went through with their plans, war would spill out. Not just in his kingdoms, but every kingdom in the world. The disaster from centuries ago would repeat itself. This time there was a good chance the end result would not be in their favor. Rough fingers caressed his unshaven face, he took another breath before he spoke, "The witch is right." Emma opened her mouth to correct him, but he continued, "They plan war while we stay in the dark. We must return at once and summon the others. The council will know what to do. We leave at once, Emma."

The king got to his feet and grabbed his sword belt. "Your job here is done, witch. While I… appreciate what you've done for us, there is no need for you to accompany us to the castle," he said as he tied the belt around his waist, making sure his weapon was secure and within reach.

"But father-" Emma moved to protest only to be cut off.

"I agree," said Regina. "I have no interest in your war and you're both fit enough to travel."

"You can't just stay behind," objected the princess.

"I did what you asked of me, princess," said Regina, "My job here is done. You have your father back. Now be gone with both of you."

"You're not going to help us?"

"What? Fight a war that doesn't concern me?"

"You wield magic. This has to have some meaning to you."

Regina chuckled, "It has none. Why should I fight with you? Your kind hates mine. I'd be stabbed in the back once the battle begins. There's no need for me to get involved. Although I hope you see victory."

"We've won once," said the king, "We can do it again." The witch nearly nodded, neither agreeing or disagreeing with his statement. Emma wanted to say something, anything to convince the brunette to join them but she quickly found herself being pulled from the cottage.

* * *

**There's something about Cora that makes it so much fun into making her eviler than ever. I guess she just gives off the bat shit crazy evil bitch vibe. I mean I wouldn't want to be locked in a room with her. Who knows what she'd do to me. She'd want to play princess and force me to part take in tea parties. Oh the horror!**

**Next update will come later on this week. Got to make up for lost time. And if people are still mad at me for going MIA with this story, well I'll find a way to make it up to everyone. Review or face Cora's little tea parties!**


	9. Chapter 9

Something wasn't right. The people of the village had simply vanished. Nothing moved except the blowing wind. Market stalls were empty, houses were bare, no smoke poured from the chimneys. It was strangely quiet, a bit too quiet in the king's mind. His hand gripped the pommel of his sword. The muscles under his clothing hardened as he kept his ears peeled for any sound. Making sure his daughter wasn't far from him he walked farther into the village. The castle sat in the distance. For some reason it felt like an ominous beacon to him. This wasn't right. His heart grew heavy with grave concern for his wife. If his captors did anything to her he'd have their heads on pikes.

To his left something rustled, instantly the king drew his sword. The sound echoed through the deserted village. He whirled around to attack the invader, only to be greeted with rotten fruit falling from one of the stalls. His eyes narrowed at the fruit. Slowly walking his way over he picked up an apple, its red shell now the blackest of black and soft. "Emma," he said softly. He worried if his voice was any louder he might awaken something. "Did you ever come back here?"

"No," answered the princess, "I was injured and once I recovered I spent the rest of the time looking for you."

"I pray your mother is safe," he tried to sound strong but his voice wavered at the thought of Snow being hurt. It was when he walked back to the street that realization hit him. The other stalls were empty except for that one. Why? "We're being watched," he whispered to his daughter.

Upon hearing those words Emma drew her sword. She looked around for any sign of a stalker. Nothing. The trees swayed slightly with the wind and the houses were as empty as the streets. Emma wished Regina had joined them for she knew magic could see what ordinary people couldn't. Suddenly the princess found herself back to back with her father as a howl pierced the air. Her grip tightened on her sword.

Howls continued to pierce the air around them bringing a tension to their muscles. Both knew the fight was seconds away. Soon it was confirmed when a large wolf stalked out of a house. Its yellow eyes glared at them with anger. More and more wolves poured from the villagers' houses and into the street until the royal family was surrounded.

"We have to get to your mother," James told his daughter. "We have to be sure she is alright."

"I'll hold them off while-"

"No," snapped James, "I won't allow you to put yourself in danger. Let me take care of these hounds. Run to the castle for your mother and don't look back."

"I'm not a child, father," protested the princess.

"But you are my daughter. Now do as I say." The king took a step forward, closer to the wild animals. They growled and snapped at the air, desperate to get their teeth into him.

Emma shook her head, "You'll be torn to shreds. We go together to save mother."

James let out a laugh, "You're as stubborn as both of us." Then he nodded, "Fine, let's show these animals what the Swan family is made of."

* * *

"Your majesty," the soft voice of her lady-in-waiting pulled the queen from her thoughts. She looked away from the window with saddened eyes and allowed a small smile to come to her lips.

"Thank you, Cora," said Snow as she walked over to the table where warm tea waited for her. The queen was beside herself with concern, there still had been no word from the Huntsman regarding her family. She was tempted to find another to hasten the search, but her lady-in-waiting assured her that the Huntsman was doing his best. The forest was vast after all, it was bound to take time. Still she couldn't help feeling hope slip away from her as the days stretched out without a word. A heavy sigh left her lips as she took a seat. Her eyes drifted back to the window, "Every day I pray for their safe return and every day I am left without an answer. Will we ever find them?"

"Patience, my dear Snow," Cora offered her queen a reassuring smile as she poured a cup of tea, "Graham will find them. Just you wait and see." She offered the cup to the frustrated woman.

"I hope you're right," said Snow, taking the cup and raising it to her lips, "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost either one of them."

"Hush now, your majesty," spoke Cora, "You shouldn't speak of such things. Soon the family will be reunited."

"I pray you speak the truth," sighed the queen before taking a drink of her tea. Lost in her heart, where she missed her family gravely, Snow failed to notice the smile coming to her lady-in-waiting's lips. She never realized the danger she was in. Had she not been so consumed by her own worries she might have been able to prevent what was to happen once the sun set.

* * *

Heavy boots dug into the ground as the king steadied himself from the full force of a lunging wolf. He gritted his teeth, adjusted his grip, and pushed the animal away. Suddenly he was on the ground. He tasted dirt on his tongue, but that was the least of his worries. A loud snapping sound by his ear turned his attention to the weight on his back. Faintly he could see the sharp teeth and drooling gums. The wolf's bitter breath overtook his senses and fear set in. He struggled against the animal, but was unable to throw it from his back. Something wasn't right with these forest creatures. Powerful jaws moved closer to his neck, lips pulled back in a bitter snarl. The king closed his eyes, waiting for the painful bite. It never came.

The animal's weight disappeared from his back and yelped away in pain. When he opened his eyes he saw flashes of fire flying above him. Slowly and cautiously getting to his feet King James gripped his sword only to look around in surprise. The wolves were retreating. An orb of flames hovered in the air. Without warning it lashed out hitting an animal that thought it wise to sneak up on the element. Yelping at a burned nose it turned and ran into the woods.

The intensity of the heat increased the more the orb twisted and flew around. It poured off until he felt it on his skin and he was more than fifty feet away. It lashed out at the animals until all retreated. It was then he caught sight of blonde hair lying beneath the rubble of a ruined house.

"Emma!" yelled the king. He took off running. Instantly he sank down to his knees and began throwing the wood off of his daughter's body. Fear clutched his heart. "Emma," he called out again. How had he not seen this coming?

Before he could get the remaining debris off the ball of flame appeared next to him. Slowly its intensity dimmed away until the shape of a woman appeared. He didn't have much time to take in her features before bits of wood began floating into the air. By an invisible force they were thrown away from his daughter and the king didn't think twice before he scooped her into his arms.

Gently brushing her hair from her face James tried to rouse his only child with not much luck. While he refused to believe she was seriously injured his eyes began to sting with tears. Before he could do anything else strong hands brushed him aside. He watched helplessly as the same hands began to glow a rich blue. He wanted to question the woman's actions. He wanted to push her away and curse the magic's existence. But he did none of that instead he sat there watching as the breath returned to his daughter, the way her chest began to rise and fall, and he was certain her strong heartbeat was echoing once more. Suddenly a gasp pierced the air. James let out a weak chuckle and went over to his daughter again.

"Hey Emma," he whispered softly, "How do you feel?"

"Like my head is splitting open," she answered, "What happened?"

"Your foolishness nearly got you killed," spoke the woman responsible for healing the young princess. "Luckily I happened to be in the area."

Emma sat up with a start, recognizing the voice. She ignored the pain pounding through her head and looked up, a smile came to her face, "Regina, I thought you weren't going to help us."

"I wasn't," replied the witch honestly, "But fate seems to have other things in store."

Before the conversation could progress clapping pulled everyone's attention to the south. Graham walked out of the forest, a hand casually rested on the sword at his hip, and behind him walked wolves. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when my sister became a savior." His tone was filled with mockery and disgust. "What's next, helping little old ladies across the street? After everything you've done, what makes you think this will erase the past?"

Regina's hand tightened around her staff. "What makes you think I'm looking for forgiveness?"

"You've become weak, Regina," answered Graham. His hand tightened on his sword. "Too soft for your kind."

A knowing chuckle left her lips. She knew those words and they weren't coming from him. "Still jealous, Graham, that you were born normal?"

"I have no reason to be jealous of a traitor. But enough talk. You aren't getting past me alive." With that being said he drew his blade. The wolves behind him followed his movements and lowered themselves baring their teeth.

Brown eyes shifted to the houses around them. They were basic wooden structures and easy enough to crush. Regina threw her arms out to either side, magic poured from her fingertips, slowly consuming her hands and arms. The wooden houses creaked from an invisible force. They groaned their protest and at first refused to budge. Then the first splinter shot through the air, barely missing the witch's face. She poured more magic out of her body, the wood creaked louder, and seconds later the houses crumbled to nothing. Without warning she moved her arms forward. The wood followed suite flying towards the hunter and his pets. Unable to run anywhere the enemy was buried beneath the destroyed houses.

"Go," yelled Regina, taking a step back to keep her balance, "Get to the castle. I'll hold him off." Time was of the essence and she hoped they knew it.

At first the king and princess were frozen at the display of power coming from the witch, King James was the first to snap back to reality when he heard her words. He gave her a reassuring nod and tugged on his daughter's arm, "Let's go."

Emma was transfixed, watching the magic pouring off of Regina's arms like smoke. She knew the witch was doing everything she could to hold the pile of wood in place just to give them time. When she felt her father's touch she shook her head. It wouldn't be right leaving her behind to fight. "I can't," she said. "You go, father. Get mother to safety. We'll catch up with you."

"Emma," yelled the king watching her run over to join the witch, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Don't worry I'll be safe here." The truth was she trusted Regina even though she barely knew anything about her. There was something about the witch that felt safe, that was safe. Maybe it was her magic, maybe it was the woman herself, either way Emma wasn't going to let her fight alone again. "Go."

King James took one last look at his daughter before accepting her decision. He wasted no time in darting around the still standing houses. The Swan castle was his destination. And silently he prayed for the witch to protect Emma at all costs.

* * *

**Na, na, na, na, na Batman! Na,na, na, na, na Witch! Na, na, na, na, na Regina to the rescue! Quick someone give her a batwoman costume and she's ready to be a supes! Look to the sky when you're in need and if you see a glowing red apple know that Regina will rescue you. That is if she likes you. If not you're screwed. And Cora what is that crazy old bat up to? Not fixing the old bat house up that's for sure. Nutty woman or should I be saying Batty woman? On a side note my Once Upon A Time tv buddy ditched me. Now I got no one to watch the second season with D: Also who wants a sequel to A Day Without/Break these Chains? Got a poll up on my profile. Vote now! Enough votes and it shall happen!  
**


End file.
